degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Halo (1)
Halo (2) is the thirty-first episode and first part of fall finale for Season 10 of Degrassi. It aired on November 12, 2010. Summary Jenna feels alone in her pregnancy, but finds one guy that is willing to give his time for her. Too bad he's taken, but that won't stop Jenna. Meanwhile Wesley is excited for his and Anya's date...maybe a little too excited. Adam plans a dance in order to impress Fiona. Main Plot The episode starts with Holly J. announcing "Wishing Star Week", and Jenna is seen at the entrance looking happy while in some sort of a haze. She stops by Wishing Star Fund-raising table where Sav and Chantay are sitting and complaining about Mr. Simpson and the school crackdown. Jenna donates some money at the fundraiser and receives a wishing star. Holly J. announces about the Magical dance, but after school, an hour with school uniform but of the students seems interested to go the dance, and neither is Jenna. Sav asks Jenna to do a duet with him at the dance, and she says that no one would ask her to dance anyway. Later Jenna is seen sitting beside Sav and complaining about her pregnancy, cramps, and K.C., so Sav insists Jenna to give K.C. a chance to make a great dad. K.C. is seen playing football with Drew in a crowded hallway, and he accidentally hits a new grade 9 girl named Jess in the back. K.C. and Drew both runs off to Jess to find out if she's okay or not. Drew asks her name while K.C. apologizes to her for acting like idiot and she seems to forgive them. Jess leaves while K.C. and Drew argues about who should get ask Jess out, and K.C. says that he is over Jenna. Later at K.C.'s locker, he finds Jenna by her locker. He asks her "how is she, and is she feeling okay." Chantay walks by and gives Jenna a shooting star, Jenna asks her who is this from but Chantay doesn't know and at the same time K.C. smiles at her giving Jenna the knowledge K.C. gave it to her. Later during lunch hour, Jenna interrupts K.C., Drew, and Jess and takes a seat beside K.C. and Jenna thanks him for the wishing star, not knowing how to react and K.C. seems to agree with her. Jenna invites him to the prenatal class but K.C. seems to not care about it at all. Jess and Drew on the other hand are surprised to know that K.C. still cares about Jenna. Jenna leaves, and Drew reminds K.C. that he didn't send her the wishing stars, and K.C. wonders who did send Jenna the wishing stars. Jenna is waiting for K.C. to take her to the prenatal class, but he doesn't show up. Sav reveals he sent the wishing star to Jenna to make her feel good, and Jenna feels mislead by the thought of it. Sav tells Jenna that he can go with her to the prenatal class as a friends, and she is relieved. Later in the prenatal class, Sav asks question like what happens to the couple after child birth. The teacher seems okay with the question and says "loss of sex drive". They have a bath time. A random mother talks to Jenna about people judging who the biological and a caring father. Jenna seems to be fine with that ideal. In the cafeteria Drew shows his wishing star he got from Jess. K.C. tells him he can't stop thinking about Jenna and regrets his decision not to go to the prenatal class with her. He reveals her that he still likes her a lot, and he doesn't know what to do. Drew makes a sarcastic joke which pisses off K.C., meanwhile in the gym Jenna helps out Holly J. with carrying the rug shags. Jenna asks about her opinion about Sav. She tells her that he is dorky, in a good way, caring, and even when someone does a wrong thing. Jenna asks her about Anya's pregnancy, Holly J. insists he was 100% supportive to her not knowing what Jenna's motives are. Later, at the Make A Wish event, Jenna and Sav sings White Horse to the students, and Jenna seems to be impressed with Sav. They go to backstage and Jenna suddenly kisses Sav and Sav is surprised by it. Holly J. tells Sav to help him out with the table and he leaves. After the party Jenna is singing and sweeping the floor when Holly J. notices her. Jenna reveals that she is falling for someone, and reveals that its Sav. Holly J. seems to be shocked by the news and give Jenna the news that she and Sav are seeing each other. They both argue and fight and Jenna insists Sav will go for her, no matter what Holly J. thinks. Sub Plot Anya walks into the hallways and notices bunch of wishing stars on her locker. Wesley walks by and Anya asks him if he did this. Wesley says yes he did and tells Anya to make a wish. She wished that her History test was cancelled and that her new dress code pants didn't chafe. Wesley then reminds her of the bachelor auction and then Anya asks Wesley about the date. Wesley tells her that he has been saving some allowance and its a surprise. Later during the media immersion class Wesley starts having wet dreams about Anya and his date with her. He wakes out of that dream to find out that he had an erection. He tells Ms. Oh that he wants to go to the bathroom. He covers his erection with a binder and forgets to take the hall pass. Wesley later reveals to Dave and Connor that he had a wet dream. They both seemed shocked by the news. Dave finds it especially funny and tells him to not get his hopes up. Connor insists he should cancel the date. Wesley goes on the internet and finds about a Herbal Enhancer that stops premature ejaculation. Third Plot Adam surprises Eli and Clare in the hallway from behind. The three discuss Adam's situation and his attraction to Fiona. In class Adam meets up with Fiona who is complaining about not wanting to go to the dance because she can't buy this new dress that she wants. Fiona talks about how her New York parties were the best compared to parties thrown by Degrassi. Eli and Clare take Adam to a secret place of worship they found during their urban adventures. Adam complements them and thinks it is the perfect place for a party. Eli jokes about having sex with Clare and later reveals that they kissed during their picnic. Adam wants to throw an anti-crackdown party and everyone can bring their crush. Clare asks why he wants to throw a party. He reveals Fiona misses parties back in New York and that he wants to impress Fiona. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bnVUHWCynig "Halo"] by Beyoncé. *Robin Brûlé (Lisa Guthrie) is credited but does not actually appear. *Jenna kisses Sav in this episode. |-| Gallery= Halo-pt1-2.jpg Halo-pt1-3.jpg Halo-pt1-5.jpg Halo-pt1-6.jpg Halo-pt1-7.jpg Halo-pt1-1.jpg Drew-kc-degrassi-kc-16834747-520-391.jpg Halo-pt1-12.jpg savandchantay.png Savhalo.png hollyjscreenhalo.PNG angrychantay.PNG randomdudemakingweirdface.PNG umbrelladfdf.PNG umbrelladfdfgg.PNG umbrelladfdfggf.PNG umbrelladfdffggf.PNG umbrelladfdfgddgf.PNG umbrelladfdfgggf.PNG Umbrelladfdfgggffgf.PNG Umbrelladfdfgggggf.PNG Umbrdfelladfdfgdfgf.PNG Halosdsd.PNG Halohgjhgjgjh.PNG Halosdsfs.PNG Halo3434.PNG Halogfsdf.PNG Halogjhg.PNG Halosdsdvvvv.PNG Halofdsfdfcvc.PNG Halofgdfg.PNG Hdfsdfsdf.PNG Halortret.PNG Halosdsad.PNG Cover-31.jpg halo-pt1-4.jpg halo-pt1-8.jpg halo-pt1-11.jpg ruins.jpg savjenna.jpg oh mai goddd.jpg degrassi-episode-31-05.jpg degrassi-episode-31-06.jpg dawwwww.jpg degrassi-episode-31-08.jpg degrassi-episode-31-09.jpg degrassi-episode-31-11.jpg degrassi-episode-31-12.jpg degrassi-episode-31-16.jpg degrassi-episode-31-18.jpg Image1569.jpg Nononononoplankton.PNG Kcdrew.PNG 555555555555555555555555555555.jpg halesav.jpg 78yuhj.jpg 8767n.jpg 546rt.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Paula Boudreau as Ms. Dawes Supporting Cast *Michelle Bugay as Pregnant woman *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello *Jason Gosbee as Roman *Lucas MacDonald as Cute boy *Leslie Seiler as Blair Bongard Absences *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari |-| Quotes= *Sav: "Yes, and also at this high school, there lives an evil principal Simpson who plagued the school with a horrible crackdown." *Holly J.: "I think your prenatal vitamins are getting to your head." *Holly J.: "Save yourself the embarrassment. Sav will never go for you." Jenna: "Watch." *Jenna: "He's into me!" *Jenna: "Getting rid of insignificant, temporary girlfriends? It's kind of my thing." *Wesley (to Connor and Dave): "I had a wet dream yesterday." *Eli (to Adam): "Where you're standing right now, this is where I deflowered Clare." Clare: (slaps Eli's arm) "Ew! You didn't! He did not. Okay, we had a picnic, we kissed, C'est tout." (That is all.) Eli: "And it was parfait." (perfect). *Clare: "And if the girl you like can't go to the party, bring the party to her?" Adam : "Something like that." Clare: "AW!" *Fiona: "Is there anything left to live for?" *Drew (to K.C.): "Well, my only solution involves a time machine...and a big box of condoms! I'm sorry, I can't help you." *Dave: "You don't gotta worry about a kiss, 'cause I think at this rate a simple handshake might set you off." *Holly J. (to Jenna): "He's a dork, but in the best way possible. He's cute. He's caring, even when you do the wrong thing." |-| Featured Music= *''"Whitehorse"'' by Raymond Ablack and Jessica Tyler - Heard when Jenna and Sav are practicing the song for the dance. *''"Still Believe In Love"'' by Jacksoul *''"Could It Be You"'' by H*Wood - Heard at the dance after Sav and Jenna's duet. *''"If It Means A Lot To You"'' by A Day To Remember - Heard when Eli, Clare, and Adam skip lunch and find the abandoned church in the woods. |-| Links= *Download Halo (1) *Watch Halo (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:Season 10 Episodes